Identiy: Stephen Loud
by clam theif
Summary: We know of him as Gevanni. We know he was in the SPK and was ordered to tail Mikami Teru. But we know so little of him. He's just another face in the story, but with so much behind him, it's hard to know if he's just another face. MikamixGevanni


**Lulz, I am SOOOOO gonna get flamed for this. For anyone who cares: This is MikamixGevanni. Why? Well, it's canon. Ha. Take that! Besides, it makes me feel all yummy inside. (And I lack inspiration for any of my MattxMello fics.) Enjoy your smut!**

He was brilliant, but sometimes, I couldn't help but question where his mind was. It was all over the place, yet no where all at once. Near, sometimes, I want Kira to kill you. But…I can't help but take that back a few minutes later. The idea of someone as intelligent as you, dead, thanks to someone like Kira…It just turns my stomach.

But apparently, to you, it doesn't matter all that much if the people aiding you through every up and down of this case, all died, as long as you lived. Sometimes, you're incredibly selfish.

Following in the footsteps of this man, watching every step he makes, every abrupt action, every little motion…It's mind numbingly boring, yet enthralling all at once.

I could die.

For the longest time, I had never realized how true that danger was, until I had found myself in a situation where I could have been killed instantaneously.

But all the while, I kept my cool. I kept silent, and worked my way out of it.

Thanks to Near, I had been on the tail of the possible X Kira, Mikami Teru for the past few weeks. The man was on a meticulous, studious, and always stuck to a precise schedule. It was like following a robot.

During the week, he would head to the gym for an intense period during the night…

And this was the night I found myself in a life or death situation.

I was sitting upon the bench in the men's locker room of the gym. Mikami Teru's locker was right before me…And hopefully, within the briefcase that laid inside, was the notebook…the Death Note as it was called, that just by writing someone's name within it, could kill someone.

I rose from the bench and began to open the locker. The locker room was filled with absolutely silence. The locker clicked open. There sat the briefcase.

And then I had my face slammed into the icy, forest green metal of the locker. The silence was interrupted by the clang of metal, my hiss of pain, and the sinister words of my attacker.

His hands clawed through my hair, and dug into my chin.

"You've been following me." I heard breathed into my ear. I yanked around a bit, trying to yank free. "Watching my every move…" He laughed, grasping my hair roughly. "Haven't you…Stephen Loud?"

I began to struggle. I had known so many self defense moves in order to escape a situation such as this, but nothing came to mind. My body was useless as the man held me still.

"Mikami Teru, I presume?" I hissed, as I managed to force my body into a position where I was somewhat less susceptible to attack. The man laughed. I had to be right. This was the only man here aside from the people working here. And the other people present in the gym were women.

"You've been following me." He said yet again, yanking me once again by the roots of my hair. I winced in pain, feeling as if my hair was being yanked out one hair at a time.

"And?" I sneered attempting to loosen my arms to elbow the man in the stomach.

"I'd like to know why." Teru persisted. "I would think you'd be rather shocked to discover that someone you have never met, knows your real name."

He knew. He knew I was part of the SPK. He knew why I was following him.

"I don't keep my name as secure as others." I winced prepared to have my head bashed into the locker.

"It has nothing to do with keeping your name secure, Stephen Loud." Teru said. "I can see it. It's just radiating from you, begging to be read and begging to be written down." His hand began to release itself from my head. "You see…you've been breaking the law of God. You've been sinning." Mikami Teru released me, giving me a chance to finally look at this man, face to face and eye to eye. "You see…I am the servant of God. I do what he sees fit…I delete all those who oppose him."

I felt my breath caught in my throat…Could he really—

"God has trusted me to delete those who defy him."

I struggled to the side, I had to get out of here—I was about to be killed.

Mikami Teru opened his locker and pulled out a small, professional briefcase. "If I choose to…I could delete you right now." He set the briefcase on the bench of the locker room and unhitched the clasps holding it shut. "God surely wouldn't punish me. In fact…" He reached within the briefcase, retrieving a thin, black notebook. "He might reward me." He slammed the notebook down on the bench, opening it to a page, filled with names. Pages were covered in names…times… "Don't you agree…Stephen Loud?"

Mikami Teru reached into his briefcase, bringing a pen out, and placing it to the paper. The curve of an S…the strokes of a T…the design of an E—

"STOP IT!" I found myself screaming. This man…He really _was_ the X Kira. And…

He was going to kill me.

His pen stopped moving for a brief moment, and only now could I take in the splendor of man. He was a tall man, probably about five foot ten or so. His hair was ebony. True black, not the fake shades you see teenagers dying it to look gothic. He was slender, and such would be assumed seeing as how frequently he visited this gym.

"Stop?" he said to me, lifting the pen and staring at me behind dark rimmed glasses with steel-like grey green eyes. He stood straight, his arms folding across his chest, and the pen still curled between his fingers. "What might motivate me to do such a thing?"

"You've stopped right now." I said, shaking as I slumped up against the locker behind me. My hand raised up to the back of my head where I gingerly began to rub my scalp thanks to the stiff yanking from the X Kira.

Teru grins, congratulating me with a nod for getting the eccentric killer from disposing of my life like he had with so many others.

But he's still waiting for my response. What could I do to motivate this man into not killing me?

"I can assure you, that when, and if we capture Kira, that I can allow you to go free." All lies. But there's never been anything written about Kira being able to determine a lie from a truth. I prayed that the real God would save me.

The man smirked at me. "That does sound like quite a bargain." He said, approaching me as I leaned against the locker. He stepped over the bench with long, slender, but toned legs.

For the life of me, I would never be able to allow myself to explain _why_ the next events occurred.

"But, I believe I deserve a little more…_from you_." Teru said, standing before me so we were adjacent to one another. "Perhaps you can give that to me, Mr. Loud." He reached for me, placing his hand beneath my chin, cupping it and lifting it up so I could look into those killer eyes. "If you give this to me…I'll be more than happy to let you walk free, as long as you never speak of our encounter."

I nodded. I didn't care what it was I had to do. I wanted out of this alive. I was such a coward. I still am. I'm not ashamed of this, however. This event lead me somewhere that brought the case to a close.

Teru smirked, I could see the evil that was Kira residing in his eyes. If I was to die after this…I wouldn't be surprised, it was to be expected.

"Very well then." He chided, laughing darkly. The man's laugh subsided, and he dragged me forward, and before I knew it…

I was kissing a man.


End file.
